ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Polevik
Testimonials *Soloed by 60 PLD/WAR with no trusts. Hit hard, but missed a lot. Major annoyances were spells that hit hard and when it cast stoneskin which took forever to break through so try to shield bash it to stun the cast. *Soloed by a 60 RNG/NIN by building TP then Slug Shot -> Barrage -> Eagle Eye Shot -> Slug Shot then a couple more shots. :*Soloable by a 75 THF/NIN and 65 Adventuring fellow Tsuim set to soothing healer. This fight was a joke with 0 damage taken because shadows absorbed the spells and many of the attacks were plan out evaded. Aura Steal worked to dispel the NMs Stoneskin. Tsuim cast silence on the NM and it did not last long after that. Wayako :*Soloable 1 shot 75MNK/DNC. +58 Mind build did well over 1,000 damage on 11 Boosts. :*Soloable Very easy by 75SAM/37DNC Used 2hr And did 6 Step Darkness skillchain Only had a little life left 3 hits and was dead only took 1 hit for 63Hp Probly dont even need /DNC Also Added Damage Seems to have Around 900HP :*Soloed easily 75RDM/WHM, Didn't even have to convert. Gravity > Silence > Poison II > Bio II > Blizzard III x3 > dead. (Azura, Ragnarok) :*Soloable by 72 WHM/BLM without much trouble. Keeping silence, bio/dia and paralyze on him and stoneskin, blink and barstona on yourself. :*Soloable by 75 BRD/NIN. Keep up Utsusemi and use Magic Finale, when he casts stoneskin. :*Duoed by 60 DRK/SAM and a 40 PLD/WHM. :*Duoed by 55 PLD/RDM and 50 BRD/NIN, using Magic Finale to keep Stoneskin down. Somewhat difficult, can hit for around 106. :*Soloable by 61 DRG/WHM with little difficulty. No food was used. :*Duoed by 75 DRK/THF and a 44 PLD/WAR(Last Resort-Souleater-Sneak Attack-300%TP Spiral Hell landed for 267 then a Cure III took hate). :*Soloable by 68 SMN/WHM using garuda cast stoneskin, use Aerial Armor, used Whispering Wind twice to heal garuda Avatar's Favor garuda almost died. :* Soloable by a 75 RDM/BLM without even taking damage. :*Soloable by 75 MNK/WHM. I put on some crappy MND gear had +18 MND overall. AF gloves. Charged up full chi blast and casted stoneskin and blink in between boosts. Chi blast brought him down to 25%. Formless Strikes, and killed within few wacks. Didn't take any dmg at all. Subbing WHM gets you out of there fast if no warp. :*Demolished by 75 MNK/DNC. Fully charged Chi Blast at start brought it down below half health. Formless Strikes finished it off easily. No curing necessary. :*Easily duoed by 50 PLD/WAR with buffs from 50 WHM/BLM. :*Kited by a skilled Tarutaru BLU68/RDM using a set of elemental staves during Wind weather. Mysterious Light was used for Gravity and Wind damage, Cold Wave and Venom Shell were used for DoT. Buffs used were Zephyr Mantle and Metallic Body, Cocoon is highly recommended. Flying Hip Press is not recommended due to the MP cost and casting time. MP Drainkiss is a requirement. :*Easily soloed by 75 WHM/NIN with 2 Darksteel Mauls. Polevik misses a lot so didn't need to worry about timing shadows. Kept Stoneskin up just in case, as well as Barstonra. Never took any damage apart from when he cast his -ga spell and stripped my shadows and Stoneskin, even then it wasn't much. Flashed as he was casting -ga spell and got Stoneskin back up. Very short fight. Ate Meat Mithkabob for added STR. :* Soloed by MUNEONNA -> RDM66/NIN26. ENDURANCE FIGHT. No Utsusemi: Ichi, I forgot my tools. Could have cut a minute or two off with them, but not necessary. Used Protect IV, Shell III, Barstone, Stoneskin, and Phalanx for DEF buffs with Enaero and Haste as offensive buffs. Wearing a Scorpion Harness, as well as RDM AF hat and hands & some really good MP gear. Occasionaly cast Cure IV and Aero II. Used Dispel and Silence for debuffs. You can easily recast Stoneskin if you need it - as long as your evasion is past 160. Used Blink once at beginning of match but it didn't really help much. It's regular hit was 100-120, Criticals 200-300, casts 200-300. Silence takes the edge off. Dual swords helps with parry. VERY useful. Most of my damage was 8+6 from swords again, again, and again. Hope this helps. :*Easily duoed by 62 COR/DNC and 50 PLD/WAR despite multiple screw ups while fighting practically every Vorpal Bunny in the zone at the same time. :*Easily soloed by 63 DNC/NIN. With evasion gear and shadows, its melee attacks rarely ever hit me. :*Absolute cakewalk on 75 WAR/DNC. Takes longer than a WAR would be accustomed to fighting, but easy nonetheless. Yes it hits like a truck (average 120 or so, criticalled once for 250) but melee attacks are so few and far between that they're easily healed from Curing Waltz II. There is so much time between melee that WAR/SAM with Seigan or WAR/NIN would rarely be hit. Does cast a number of spells and casted slow on me probably a dozen times but it never stuck. :* 70RDM/NIN soloed very easily. Physical attacks came very slowly, he was susceptible to paralyze and blind, which meant he hardly hit me or cast any spells and the few he did, were stopped by shadows. I just used Enaero II and smacked it with a sharp stick til it died. Finished it off with Spirits Within. :*Soloed by 66DRK/PLD with def food. built TP up for WS, from then on a slugfest with Guillotine and heals thrown in. :*Easily Solable by 68BLU/NIN built up 100TP on the bunnies to clear the room for any AoE spells I might want to cast. With Protect II and Shell II from the PLD, and Cocoon he hit for around 80 with his physical attacks, my Diamondhide did not come down for the first half of his HP. Keeping Utsusemi: Ichi up was extremely easy as he missed 3/4 of his physical attacks with my Evasion at 210, and with Head Butt it was easy to interupt any troubling aga spells. A couple quick Detonation self skill-chains and he was finished, 3 minute fight tops, no DoT spells needed. Finished fight with Full HP thanks to 2 Cure II's from the PLD and about 2/3 MP, I wasn't conservative with my MP, firing off Nukes and Debuffs in between Utsusemi: Ichi's and SSC's. No food, no reraise, no worries. :*Soloable by 75 BLM/WHM. Minimal gear, HQ staves and Genie Weskit. Started out with Bind > Water IV, Blizzard IV, Aspir, Blizzard III, Blizzard II. At that point it was dead though got one hit through SS which did 100(60 + 30 from enstone) :*Soloed by 73 BLU/NIN. Very simple fight. Started up by building tp from bunnies, then buffed with utsusemi, cocoon and refueling. I started with light Skillchain and then I casted multi-hit spells. He never hitted me once except for stonega II, that made 111 damage. :*Soloed by 75SMN/WHM. Easy kill using Garuda and Windblade. Barstone and Earthen Ward and sit back and let Garuda hammer the Elemental and take little damage from it's melee and magic attacks. 3 Windblades should kill it. Mikius 06:52, September 10, 2009 (UTC) :*Dualed Box PLD/WAR 59 and WHM?BLM 64. PLD had crap gear. Slow fight, silences when I could and Haste on PLD=Defender always on. Both were doing damage. Ended up with very little MP and about 60~70% HP. :*No sweat to solo on COR75/WHM37. Wind Shot > Windshot > Spirits Within = dead Polevik. Kill mobs on the way down and save 300tp for Spirits. I put up Blink, Stoneskin, Protect and Shell before touching the stalagmite. I didn't even wear my QD gear (matk bonus, macc, agi stuff), I just wore my racc set. He had time to swing at me once before he died. Super easy! :*Soloed easy 63 PLD/DNC. Aspir samba kept mp coming for cures. Charged to 300% TP before fight, let loose with Spirits Within (EXTREMELY EFFECTIVE), kept my HP up and Polevik was dead after the 2nd WS use. Dead in less than 60 seconds. My advice: bring a sword or two for Spirits Within and he's cake, previous testimonial also seems to confirm. Was wearing high EVA gear, seemed effective at helping keep HP up, attacks missed often. :*Not the nicest of AF1 NMs. I just did this as BLM75/WHM37. It takes drastically reduced damage from spells (Tornado II for 300, Aero IV for 175) and hit me for about 120+, with Stonega II doing 196 damage past Stoneskin. I didn't bother with Protect, Shell, or Barstonra; they probably would be necessary for lower level groups. Fortunately, it doesn't have that much HP, about 800 or so. Tornado II > Bio II > Drain > Aero IV > Tornado II killed it off. Blind and Bind kept it off me when I didn't feel like putting Stoneskin back up. --Furyspawn 23:03, May 1, 2010 (UTC) :* Duoed by a 59 DNC/DRG (300% TP) and a 46 PLD/WHM without too much difficulty. PLD got hit afew times into the red but a Curing Waltz III and Cure III restoreded him to full health. The fight itself took abit of time due to only having melee attacks and his high damage resistance. Vipers Bite's posion helped widdle away the HP. Due to the new update the rabbits around where he spawns were IC to the DNC so if you want to farm TP, do it along the way. May 12, 2011 :* Soloed on 75RDM/37WAR with Stoneskin, Phal, pro 4 shell 4, used vorpal blade, used Blizzard 3. real easy fight, enfeebs helped as well, took only about 35 damage when Stoneskin went down but thats it. --Jocine-Rag server 10:52, January 15, 2012 (UTC)